


The Roaring Twenties

by Little_Writings



Series: Mafia!AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mm - Fandom, mysme - Fandom, mysmes
Genre: 20s!AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Other, mysme, mysmes - Freeform, shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writings/pseuds/Little_Writings
Summary: If you had known how delightfully different your life would become when you stepped into the speakeasy, perhaps you wouldn't have been so hesitant.





	1. To The Tune of The Music

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a loosely connected set of one-shots, acting a preset to the main storyline. I hope you enjoy and thank you!

You snuck with your friends in the dark of the night towards the speakeasy, hidden well amongst the crowded and urban buildings. 

One of your companions hummed the password to the heavy, metal door. A low creak rumbling as it was opened in moments with an easy greeting. 

As you sank deeper into the bar, jazz filled your ears. The bass, trumpet, and drums especially booming against the walls of the enormous club.

People were sprawled about in booths, or on the dancefloor, laughter roaring from almost every direction. 

However, one person specifically caught your eye.

He stood off in the corner, many others drawn to him as they were practically following his every move. 

He had slipped off his coat and hat, clearly wearing an expensive set of clothes and suspenders. 

“That’s the owner of all the local speakeasies. His family is one of the wealthiest in New York, so you know this is one of the best places.” 

And before you could respond you caught his murky grey eyes locking onto you. 

Something seemed to light up about him the moment he saw you.

His gaze widened to the size of saucers, his lips parting as he excused himself from the current conversation. 

You nearly jumped, yet found yourself utterly glued in place.

You nearly gasped in surprise, your friends beginning to either scatter or burst into chatter as he approached you. 

“I haven’t seen you here before. I assume you’re new?” He tipped his head to the side curiously.

“O-Oh yes! One of my friends is a regular though and wanted to show us!” You laughed nervously, fiddling with your fingers. “I-It’s very nice.” 

He smiled lightly. “Thank you, I’ve worked very hard to make sure this is a respectable establishment…well…as respectable an illegal one can be.” 

“I think you succeeded, p-personally.” 

“That very kind of you,” He took your hand, placing a gentle kiss between your knuckles. “I’m Jumin Han, you are…?”

Your face erupted into a bright shade of red, sputtering an introduction nervously. “O-Oh! I-I’m MC! It’s nice to meet you!” 

“The pleasure is all mine if I’m to be honest,” a soft glaze came over his eyes as he looked to you, running his fingers through his sooty black hair. “Would you mind if I showed you around?” 

You were given pushes towards him by those around you, encouraging you with obvious excitement as he extended an arm to you.

You took it, giving a polite dip of your head as he ushered you closer to the quieter parts of the area.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I may have dragged you away in the hopes of getting to know you.” He chuckled softly, flecks of pink dusting his cheeks. 

“I’m not very interesting…honestly.” 

“I highly doubt that.” 

“Well…I’m trying to become a journalist for the New York World! I want to do legitimate stories though like Ms. Nellie Bly!” 

“That was the woman who the exposé on the mental institution wasn’t it?” He asked. “Around The World in Seventy-Two Days was one of my favorites of hers.” 

“Yes, she did do that story! I’d like to be an investigative journalist like her in fact!”

“How popular do you think a story over this speakeasy would be?” 

“Oh, I couldn’t do that you’d surely get into trouble with law enforcement.” 

He thought for a moment, folding his arms across his chest. “How about an interview with my father?” 

Your jaw nearly dropped.

“I-I mean that’d be nice b-but I don’t want to use you or anything! T-That’d be h-horrible of me!” 

“You have a beautiful heart.” He hummed. “…So how about a deal of sorts?”

“What do you mean?” 

“A dance for an interview?” 

“A dance…?”

“Exactly that, a dance.” 

“I don’t know…I swear I was born with two left feet.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you as we go along.” He said, his tone gentle. “We don’t have to though if you’re not comfortable.” 

You sighed, grinning as you took his hand, excitement welling in your chest. “I hope you’re a good teacher.” 

“We’ll just have to see.” 

He led you to the dancefloor, jazz rumbling your very bones.

“Alright, so you need to essentially go back and forth with the beat. Simply swing your legs with a small bounce. Would you like me to show you?” 

You nodded. “If you don’t mind.” 

“Not in the slightest.” He began to swing his legs, taking two steps forward, and two steps backward with each movement. He crossed his legs over the other, appearing as though a swing or a small jump as his feet peered inwards. 

“Okay, looks easy enough!” You beamed. 

He reached out his hands, pulling you close to him as he slowed down for you, muttering steps to you as you gradually improved, and sped up. 

“Now look at me.” He exclaimed.

“But-”

“It’ll be fine I promise.” 

Oddly enough, you found yourself believing him.

You lifted your head, immediately finding your lips stretch from ear to ear with delight as you focused on him.

His eyes were brighter than fireworks, holding onto your hands as though he never wanted to let you go. 

You slipped here and there but you recovered quickly, the beat of the music and tapping of feet allowing you catch back up to the rhythm.

You felt restless the moment the music stopped, breathing heavy as you both simply stared at the other. 

Then you spoke.

“You know, I think I’d like to actually change our deal?” You cried, dropping your shoulders.

Jumin raised a curious brow. “How so?” 

“I think I’d actually much prefer a date actually.”

He beamed, almost in awe for a second. “That sounds…perfect.” 

“Really?” 

He nodded with certainty, before speaking. “Yet I’d also like to add something.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“…May I kiss you?” 

You leaned against him, pressing your lips to his lightly as a warmth spread in your heart. 

“Yes, you may.”


	2. Out for a Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin go for a ride out to the countryside.

You rushed to the door as you heard knocking from the entrance to your apartment, hurriedly slipping on your shoes. 

You opened it, beaming as you saw Jumin, a soft smile rising to his lips as he looked to you. 

It had been several months since you first met at the speakeasy, easily defined by most people as ‘inseperable’. 

You pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, snickering as pink dusted his face.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. “Hello love,” 

“Hi!” You exclaimed, eyes wider than dinner plates. “So what have you got planned this time? You kept saying it was a surprise.” 

“It still is darling.” 

“Are you sure you can’t tell me?” 

“You’re about to see the surprise in a few seconds so I don’t see much use in telling you right now.” He chuckled. “But it’s worth the wait in my opinion.”

You puffed your cheeks out indignantly but followed him outside nonetheless.

A small gasp escaped you as you saw what lay in front of you.

A Silver Ghost stood proudly ahead of you, the hood rolled back, and paint shining brightly in the evening light as a driver gave a small wave towards you.

People gawked towards it with gaping jaws, chatter erupting between others as they passed by. 

“Woah! You have one of these?” You cried. “But they’re so rare!” 

“I wouldn’t be taking it out then if it wasn’t a special occasion.”

“What’s the special occasion?” 

“Well, I personally consider just getting to see you a special occasion. But I know how much you love getting to drive out, so I thought we could do just that.” 

You lit up, tangling your arms around his neck, peppering his face in kisses in your excitement. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” 

“Of course,” He hummed, leading you to the car, opening the back doors, a bit amused at your inability to keep still as anticipation swelled inside of you. “This is Driver Kim he’s been a chauffeur for my family as long as I can remember.” 

He tipped his hat, smirking as you sputtered greeting.

“You seem ready to go?” 

“Maybe just a bit.” 

“I’ll get going then, ma’am.” 

The engine roared to life, the pressure and sudden force nearly pulling you back against the seat cushions. 

The crowded busy streets of the city left it at a normal pace for a bit yet still left you breathless all the same. 

Yet when you began to leave the urban world, it had never seemed brighter. 

The speed quickened tenfold, the only thing seemingly going faster being your heartbeat. 

Jumin held onto his hat, grinning adoringly as you lifted yourself up raising your arms to the sky as though you could touch the stars.

You turned to him, yelling out against the wind that beat at your face. “Come on! Do it with me!” 

“I don’t know-” 

“Come on! It’s fun! Please?”

He melted. 

He sat up, sitting on his knees as let the waves of nightly air wind about him.

And he laughed. 

It was airy and sweet, a crooked smile stretching from ear to ear on his expression. 

And even with perhaps having one of your dreams come true in that moment, that was the most beautiful thing you saw that night without a doubt.

And as he stared towards you, he couldn’t help but think the exact same thing.

Eventually, the car rolled to a stop along the top of a small hill, blades of grass rolling against the tires as they rested.

You leaned into Jumin’s chest, he himself holding you as though this was all a dream and you may disappear with the next passing breeze.

But you didn’t.

You didn’t want to.

You rested your head in the crook of his neck soaking in the calming sounds.

Then he spoke. 

“Oh look, there’s a shooting star.” He pointed it out, narrowing his eyes. “You’re supposed to wish on those aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, make a wish before it’s gone!”

It snuck away before you were able to, but not for him. 

“What did you wish for?” You asked as he appeared to slip out of thought.

He grew a bright shade of red, murmuring to you quietly. 

“I wished for you to always be happy.” 

You were in shock for a moment, your lips parting before you gave his hand a loving squeeze.

“I think as long as you’re with me, I will be.”


	3. My Blue Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin begins to dance with you to the tune of the phonograph.

You followed him as he opened the door to his home, a grand wide porcelain hall revealed.

Art lined the room as it broke off into other areas, leaving your eyes wider than saucers.

“Wow, this…amazing.” You exclaimed, looking towards him. “I still can’t help but be a bit in shock at it all. I mean, you live in such a nice home.”

He dipped his head at the compliment, a smirk tugging at his lips. “I hope that someday I’m able to share it with you.” 

Your face lit up into a bright red, burying your head in the crook of his neck as you sputtered random flustered replies.

He chuckled lightly. “Come on, there’s something I’d like to show you.”

You followed alongside him until he led you to a quaint parlor, the floral pattern of the walls with numerous books scattered about leaving a comforting feeling in your chest.

And there stood a phonograph.

“Oh, you told me you had one of these!” You chuckled, running a finger along the outward rim. “It’s lovely.” 

“You think so?” He said, leaning down towards it. “My father gave it to me as a gift shortly after we arrived here in America.” 

“What was it like back in Korea?”

“Well, when I was there we weren’t allowed to publish our own newspapers or have our own political groups of sorts. So, I wouldn’t be too favorable to it personally with all the restrictions from the Japanese.” He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves, looking towards the history novels dotting the shelves. “But I hear shortly after we left, a protest was arranged and Korea gained plenty of more freedom.”

“Would you have stayed if you knew that?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“How come?” 

“I wouldn’t have found the most precious thing in my life then.” 

“And what’s that?” You tipped your head to the side curiously, holding your arms behind your back.

“It’s you of course,” He smiled tenderly, pressing a soft kiss to your lips as the phonograph began to play. “why you utterly stole my heart.” 

Your favorite song began to play, the gentle tune of the strings and piano trickling into the home. 

“But it’s yours to keep, I don’t want anyone else to have it but you,” He confessed, reaching out a hand that you quickly took. 

His other arm entwined around your waist as you rested your head on his chest, your opposite hand laying on his shoulder. 

He began to sway from side to side, murmuring each step for you to follow as he moved. 

he softened as you quietly sang along to the lyrics, adoration drenching his gaze as he watched you follow the tune. 

And he joined you.

His voice was quiet but loving as you both sang together, a warmth filling the two of you as though you were being bathed in sunlight.

And for a moment, the rest of the world stopped.

And it was only the two of you, together.

“Nightshades falling, lovers calling.   
What makes the world go round?   
Nothing but love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is inspired by a song made in 1927 by Gene Austin going by the same name.


	4. A Bushel of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Jumin returns from a trip, there’s a surprise waiting at your apartment.

You trailed up the stairs to your apartment, excitement bubbling inside of you, knowing the date of today.

It was the day Jumin was returning from one of his trips.

You were planning on dropping by to welcome him home, waiting for his call that he promised to make when he arrived. 

Yet as you opened the door to your apartment, you were met with the last thing you possibly could’ve expected. 

White Yarrow flowers drenched your living room, vibrant and bright in the sunlight that slipped through the main window.

Your eyes were wider than dinner plates as you approached the enormous amount of flowers, your lips parted as though you wanted to speak.

Yet you were left speechless.

And then the phone began to ring. 

You rushed forward, lifting it close to you as you heard his familiar voice. 

“Did you get the flowers?” 

“Y-Yes they’re amazing!!” You chuckled, hardly able to come up with the words. “D-Did you arrange a-all this?” 

“Of course I did darling,” He hummed gently. “Did you know they represent eternal love?”

“O-Oh really?” Your cheeks darkened, heat radiating off your face. 

“I wanted something to perfectly represent my feelings for you.” 

You couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear, twisting the cord between your index finger.

“I love you too…” You murmured, your mind steadying.

He let out a small sigh. “I still can hardly believe that someone as wonderful as you does.” His voice was soft and tender. “You have a beautiful heart.” 

“You’re so sweet you know that right?” 

“The sun does often bring winter into spring.” He replied. “I can’t imagine anyone else being the sun in my life than you.” 

“Do you mind if I ramble a bit?”

“No, go ahead.” 

“Ever since you came into my life, I can’t help but always feel a warmth in my heart knowing I have someone like you beside me.” He exclaimed. “I say I love you but it never quite feels like enough to describe how I feel. You’re…everything to me.” 

“Jumin…” 

“I used to feel so shut off from the rest of the world, even when full of the company of others, there was always a sort of hole in my heart. but now it’s overflowing with care for you.” He almost seemed to be growing uneasy, afraid of your reaction. “I don’t know I’m able to describe how grateful I am that you’re in my life, but I can’t help but look forward to every day knowing you’ll be in it.” 

He laughed weakly. “I’m sorry I must sound like a fool-”

“No, I completely understand, the feeling is very mutual.” 

He couldn’t respond, yet you heard the softest breath as he cleared his throat. “Thank you so much…” 

“I actually missed you, a lot.” You confessed, your breath hitching. “It was odd not seeing you, I can’t wait to see you again.” 

“Darling, speaking of which…could you come get the door for me please?” 

You heard a knocking upon the other side, a small gasp escaping you. 

You rushed to the door, opening it to find him, a crooked grin lifting his lips. 

You jumped towards him, tangling your arms around his neck as you peppered his face in kisses. 

“You’re here!” 

He pulled you close, weaving his hands through your hair. “Of course, I couldn’t wait to see you a second longer.” 

You both promptly went inside, sitting on the sofa, already holding you as he always seemed to be. 

“Maybe next time you should come with me?” He said as you rested in his lap, your head propped against his chest. “I think we’d have a grand time, don’t you?” 

“Without a doubt.”

“Then I suppose it’s settled then, isn’t it?” He thought for a moment. “Maybe we could go somewhere special, just the two of us. Do you have anywhere you’ve been wanting to visit?” 

“As long as it’s with you I think I’d be happy no matter what.” 

And he knew as you spoke, that as the flowers meant, his love for you was eternal.


	5. The Silver Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin go to a brand new theater to experience the cinema.

Night spilled into the city streets as you walked beside Jumin to the movie theater. 

You couldn’t help but still be fascinated by the films, all the sudden eruption in his popularity with the various actors and actresses leaving your heart near bursting with excitement.

He held an arm around your waist, smiling gently at the anticipation bubbling upon your expression. 

“Darling, do you get to see movies often?” 

“Oh, well I’d like to…but no.” You shook your head quickly, shrugging. “But I mean, that just makes these things more special!” 

“I’d like to be able to take you to places like these more often then.” 

“You don’t have to do that!” 

“I’d give you the very world if I could love,” He hummed. “I’d be more than happy to take you to the theater more often. Would you like that?”

“You don’t have to do that. Just being with you is better than anything else!” 

His face lit up into a bright red, embarrassingly coughing. “T-Thank you.” 

You pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, grinning as his expression only darkened as you let out faint laughter.

You received the tickets, entering the theater with posters drenching the walls.

The theater itself was almost beyond belief, tall walls towering over you with patterns with ornate patterns cascading along it.

Curtains hid the stage as you sat down, eyes widening to the size of saucers as you looked about. 

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful!” You darted your head to and fro, squeezing his hand in your delight.

He turned towards you, a soft glow in his gaze as he replied. “Yes, I have, and they’re right in front of me.”

You reddened to the shade of a strawberry, lighting up as he kissed your temple. 

You both continued speaking before the lights went dim and the curtains were pulled back. 

You felt like a kid in the candy store as you the film appeared in front of you, unable to pry your eyes away.

You had seen floods of photographs before, plenty of you and Jumin dotting your home. 

But seeing them move couldn’t help but leave you full of shock.

Throughout the entire screening, you couldn’t help but be in absolute awe.

Jumin had noticed this right away, adoration filling his gaze as wonder painted every reaction from you.

Even as it ended, the projection slowly beginning to fade away as the curtains intertwined again, you began to ramble. 

“That was so good! You exclaimed as you stood up. “Oh, it was wonderful!” 

“When was the last time you’ve seen a movie?” He asked, rubbing a gentle thumb over your knuckles. 

“Honestly…?” You folded your lips. “I haven’t seen one since I was a kid. I hardly remember it actually. But that was so great!” 

“I’m very glad you liked it.” He ran a gentle thumb over your knuckles. “Did you have a favorite part?” 

“Oh well, I liked just about everything!” You beamed. “But I know my favorite part was you!” 

“What…?” He tipped his head to the side in slight confusion, pink dusting his cheeks.

“I said that you being with me was better than anything!” You cried, leaning towards him. “I mean that with all my heart!” 

“You’re absolutely precious to me.” He confessed, giving a crooked smile as he spoke with tender words. “I love you more than words can describe.” 

There wasn’t a hint of hesitance from you as you responded.

“I love you too.” 

And in that moment he lit up more than any of the lights of the theater.


	6. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after proposing, Jumin introduces you to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end to the 20s!AU and the beginning to the Mafia!AU which will be continued in another series.

“Are you ready darling?” Jumin asked, chuckling as you fiddled with your clothes, constantly readjusting or fixing something. “I’ve told plenty about them to you, they already adore you.” 

“I-I can’t help it!” You exclaimed as you made your way to the door. “Isn’t this stressful for everyone?” 

You glanced down, noticing the ring upon your finger, softening as a smile painted your expression. 

He had proposed to you with love laced words and a gentle tone. 

When he knelt down you swore the world had stopped. 

“I absolutely cannot imagine anyone so precious in my life, nor do I want to.” He had chuckled, trying to hide the nervousness engraved in every movement. “My heart and soul utterly belong to you darling, and it’d give me no greater honor than to stay by your side…” 

He had taken a deep breath, slipping out the small box that left your heart near eruption. 

“Will you marry me?” 

You didn’t even need to think before you jumped in his arms, peppering his face in kisses.

It had been a yes the moment you had met. 

You had noticed the way his eyes glistened with a sort of shine as though he was near tears, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

It had lit up your days unlike anything else before. 

And just knowing you’d be with him, left a warmth in your chest as though you’d been immersed in sunlight.

“Jumin!” 

The deep silvery voice caught you off guard, snatching your head up to reveal an older man.

It was his father.

“Good evening.” 

He had given Mr. Han a gentle nod, returning the quick hug from him. 

Then he noticed you. 

“You must be MC…” He let out a delighted bit of laughter, pulling you into a friendly hug. “I’m delighted to meet you! I’m so happy my son has finally found someone who makes him as happy as you do.” 

“Oh! Thank you!” You beamed as he lead you both inside. “He makes me very happy too.” 

Jumin gave you a small grin in return but not before Mr. Han tipped his head towards his son, murmuring in his ear. 

He shook his head. 

“You haven’t?” Mr. Han had huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “One way or another you know.” 

“MC?” 

You turned to Mr. Han, eyebrows raising. 

“The rest of our family is in the parlor but I should mention that our family is greatly made up of…close friends and associates. The business is very close knit.” 

“Oh, I’m sure!” 

“Yes well, it works a bit differently than most family businesses.” 

“What do you mean?”

Mr. Han opened the door, glancing to your fiance, his body tense and awkward. “Jumin will explain it as he should’ve before.” 

The parlor was revealed, small groups of people scattered about. 

“In the meantime, meet the family!” 

Several rushed towards you, that including a woman in a darkened dress, reaching out an open hand with a small smirk. “Hello, I’m Jahee Kang. I’m your fiance’s secretary. He’s talked quite a bit about you.” 

“O-Oh really?” You returned the gesture. “T-That’s very sweet!” 

“You think so?” He wound an arm around your waist, lightly kissing your temple. “I’m very glad.” 

“Well of course-” 

“Hey, this is the lucky lady?” A cheery voice bounced, red hair hovering over his eyes. “Well…considering who you’re stuck with I don’t know. But you get a cat out of it!” 

“This is Luciel, but he also likes to go by 707. He’s…energetic.” 

“Did you miss me?”

“No.” 

“I don’t believe any of us did,” Jahee remarked. 

“JJ you’re breaking my heart!” 

“I’m sorry for them,” A man with silver hair approached you, deep red eyes staring towards you as he introduced himself. “I’m Zen. Sorry, you’re stuck with ‘Trust Fund’.” 

“Sorry? What for-” 

Before he could respond, two others appeared before you with a content and light feeling surrounding them.

“Hello MC, I’m V.” He shook your hand, his lips tugging upwards as his eyes were muddled by heavy glasses. “I’ve known Jumin since we were children, I never thought someone would bring winter to spring.” 

“He’s mentioned you many times, you seem lovely.”

“I’m honored.” He set a shoulder upon a smaller boy, bright blonde hair sweeping over his forehead as he glared. “This is Yoosung.” 

“I don’t need you t-to introduce me.” He huffed, trying to beam to you. “I am Yoosung though, It’s nice to meet you, you seem great!” 

“Aw thank you! You’re very sweet Yoosung.” 

He lit up. “R-Really?” 

“Yes of course.” 

“Alright, alright, give them a break. Jumin has something he needs to discuss with them after all.” 

Mr. Han eyed his son carefully before guiding the others away, hushed whispers trailing amongst them. 

“What’re they talking about?” You asked, giving an awkward expression. “Is something wrong.” 

Jumin ran his fingers through his hair, taking your hand and squeezing it affectionately. “It’s not that darling, it’s just…there’s something I haven’t told you.” 

“Oh, is it bad?” 

“It depends on your definition of such a thing.” He let out a shaky breath, shoulders dropping. “Love, do you remember how we met back in the speakeasy all that time ago?” 

“Of course! How could I forget?” 

He laughed weakly, sitting you down on the sofa, the two of you sinking into the cushions. 

“Well, as you already know…my family owned that speakeasy, we owned numerous.” He continued, staring at the ground. “Meaning, we have connections in the mafia…” 

“R-Really…?” 

A lump had crawled into your throat, thoughts rampant within your head.

“Yes, and even more so than that…my family’s business is rooted within the mafia. That’s how even after shortly immigrating to America, we were able to so quickly accumulate all the wealth.” 

“Do you still um…w-work with it?” 

He looked terrified to tell you.

Yet he still nodded, clamping a clammy hand over his mouth. “Yes, in fact, when my father referred to our family he meant those closest to us within our ‘business’. Most of them are involved due to connections with V aside from Jahee. We mainly handle illegal dealings of international exports, and…narcotics.” 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but…I can’t help but a-admit I was afraid of your reaction. I-I can’t blame you if you’re repulsed but…e-even if it sounds pathetic…please don’t leave-”

“Hush,” You cupped his face with your hands, turning his gaze to you. “I’m not going anywhere. I would never dream of it. I love you, and I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to hurt you.” 

He gawked at you with awe before leaning his forehead against your own, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. 

He pulled you close, holding you as though you were merely a fading dream he refused to lose.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” 

“Of course, but…we’re in this together okay?” 

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else.” 

As you began to soak in the reality of the situation, only calmed by Jumin’s comforting words, Mr. Han interrupted. 

“I assume you’ve told them?”

“…Yes, I have.” 

“And you’re okay with this?” He glanced in your direction, narrowing his eyes. “You’re absolute in your decision.” 

Jumin’s grip on you tightened, furrowing his brow. 

You nodded. “Yes.” 

He reached out a hand, giving a toothy burst of laughter as he shook your hand. 

“Then welcome to the family!” 

And as he leaned back in his excitement, you noticed the pistol sitting in a holster.

And you knew, your world had irreversibly shifted.


End file.
